In wireless communication systems, some communications and services are considered more critical or of higher priority than others. Typically, more critical or higher priority traffic requires higher reliability transmissions. For example, communications in the fifth generation (5G) wireless communications systems include ultra-high reliability (UHR) communications that require more robust transmission schemes to guarantee high reliability of delivery of the associated traffic. In addition to high reliability transmissions, UHR communications can require stringent lower latency requirements, referred to as ultra-low latency (ULL), due to the urgent nature of such communications. The UHR communications can belong to services of high quality of service (QoS) requirements. Examples of UHR communications include vehicular applications, industrial controls, medical applications, and other critical applications where a very high level of traffic delivery certainty within a deadline is required. Some UHR applications also involve infrequent small transmissions, e.g., alarm notifications or control packets. For such cases, it may be inefficient to reserve a resource block, such as a transmission time interval (TTI), since such blocks may be frequently unused and therefore wasted. Furthermore, when a transmission is needed it may still have a strict latency requirement. Accordingly, existing methods of scheduling radio traffic may not be appropriate to meet the requirements of these use cases, due to the inefficiency of reserving unused resource blocks and the time required to establish a new resource block reservation. An efficient scheme of radio resource management is needed for high reliability and low latency traffic such as for 5G UHR communications.